Shimmer the RainWing
Do not use without my permission. The current owner of this OC is Shimmer the RainWing. (She is Fanmade - duh) Description Scales constantly shift colors, usually inky black or purple. Her eyes are a dark blue-purple. Abilities Breath fire, spit venom, is able to camouflage, can read minds. Pros and Cons Since she is a RainWing NightWing hybrid, she has the ability to read minds, breathe fire, spit venom, and camouflage herself. These are her pros and cons of those abilitys: Reading Minds: This ability has almost no flaw, though sometimes her abilitys are weak, they usually are like a normal NightWing's powers and never run out. She has found a way to shut off her powers, I believe it is because she is part RainWing, and RainWings dont read minds, so something in her DNA has made it possible for her to turn off the mind reading. Breathing Fire & Spitting Venom: Since she is a hybrid, she has both the ability to breath fire and spit venom, though this definitly has its pros and cons. There is no problem with her fire, but she uses it as little as possible, due to the fact that when she uses it, it makes her venom less deadly, and takes from half an hour to two hours to get back to its deadly state. When she spits venom then breaths fire on it while still in the air, it boils it and not only makes it more deadly, but also creates a poisonous gas in the air. Camouflage: With her camouflage, there is almost no cons, her feelings can spread on her scales, and she can will them to change color like a normal RainWing. Biography Shimmer's mother was a RainWing named Fern, her father was a NightWing named Shadowshifter. They had met because Fern, while still a dragonet, was sent on a mission to kill Shadowshifter, he was unwanted by his family, instead, she fell in love with him. And Shadowshifter created a safe haven on an island, (Location a secret). They had a dragonet they named Shimmer, while she was still in her egg, and they decided it was better for her to be raised with siblings, and more 'experienced' dragons. She was placed into another family's nest, with her name written lightly on the shell of the egg. And that's where the adventures began! History Shimmer was removed from her mother's nest and put into another family's care when she was an egg. She was not an ordinary RainWing, she kept hearing voices from other dragons' heads and ran away from her home to escape the noise. A NightWing named Swiftkiller found her, alone and starving, and took her into his assassinating school. He taught her to control her powers and to use them wisely. She soon reached the top of the ranking board in the school. She could fight better, camouflage wisely, and use her mind reading in such great ways that one day, she even beat Swiftkiller in a duel. Shimmer struck out into the world and made a living through assassinating. Every since she was young, she had an animus bag that never ran out of space, and she was able to keep all of her treasure close. Shimmer never knew, but she had a curse. Not a bad one mind you, one that could save her life. She soon found that out when she was almost killed by a dragon named Screech (See the RP - Join this RP) and her friends. A giant NightWing had appeared, his name was Shadowshifter, her father. He took her to a safe place where she briefly met her mother, Fern. Shimmer recovered and went back to assassinating soon after. Until she met a dragon named Niko. He had a curse also, but that's not what we are here about. She soon had feelings for this dragon, and she hoped he had feelings for her. She couldn't step into his mind, or else she was viciously forced out by a skeletal dragon. But that didn't matter. This dragon had changed her life. She stopped assassinating (for the most part), and did her best to make him happy Weaknesses Shimmer has a problem with making friends with the people she is suppose to assassinate or torture, and has wiggled out of her way to NOT kill them. She also doesnt use her mind reading much, she has found a way to turn it off and usually keeps it that way, she likes to be a fair opponant. She also cant breath fire much because of her RainWing venom. The venom stops her from using her fire for long periods and once she uses it, her venom isnt as effective and needs half an hour to get back to its normal deadly state. (See Pros and Cons for more detail. You may also make a pic of her, and put it in the gallery, the art will still be yours though =D (Unless we make a trade) Ameshiimer.jpg|Art by Amethyst the Animus Shimmer.jpg|Art by Shimmer the RainWing Shimmer - AuroratheIceWing.jpg|Shimmer (art by AuroratheIceWing) Shimmer - Onyxaria.jpg|Shimmer - art by Onyxaria Shimmer - Snoopyetta.jpg|Shimmer - art by Snoopyetta Old Shimmer.jpg|Shimmer - Art by Dragonartist Shimmer (remake).jpg|Shimmer - Art by Dragonartist Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters